1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for detecting the presence of an antigen in a specimen. More especially, this invention relates to the use of a universal labeled or enzyme containing antibody useful in the detection of a wide variety of antigens in a test specimen. More especially, this invention relates to the use of radioactive labeled or enzyme containing anti-hapten antibodies in the detection of the presence of and the amount of antigens in a test specimen.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Radioimmunoassay techniques for biochemical and immunological studies and for clinical research and diagnosis have become an invaluable tool. However, their applicability has been confined to reasonably well characterized antigens which can be purified and used for the preparation of antisera serving as a source for isolation of immunochemically purified antibodies. Although .sup.125 I-labeled staphylococcal protein A has been suggested as a general radioactive reagent for radioimmunoassay, it cannot be used for sandwich type tests with an antibody-coated solid phase. If neither antigen nor the corresponding antibody are available in relatively purified form, it becomes difficult to prepare radiolabeled reagents for radioimmunoassay (RIA) suitable for the detection of nanogram quantities of antigens.
It therefore became desirable to provide an process for the detection of and the quantitative measurement of antigens, which process could be used for those antibodies and antigens whose purification into relatively purified form was not heretofore known. More especially, it became desirable to provide a process by which nanogram quantities of antigens could be detected, which process did not rely upon the purification of antibodies and antigens as source material for the test. Still more especially, it became desirable to provide a process by which one could use a universal reagent for the detection of the presence of a wide variety of different types of antigens.
These and other objects of this invention will become more apparent from the ensuing description and claims.